Merry Bloody Christmas
by Sparkly-Bat
Summary: Christmas smut is the best smut! Three Christmas one-shots, Little smut, a little bit of cuteness and a little bit of darkness. 1: Unwrap me. 2: Mr Grinch.
1. Unwrap me

Just in case anyone was wondering, the icon isn't mine! I found the Klaroline xmas picture from Tumblr, sswinty81 tumblr name.

 **.**

Hello everyone, This is just a short little something I felt like writing. Just a little Christmas smut.

Merry Christmas everyone & Have a happy New Year!

Enjoy darlings.

* * *

 **xX . Xx**

Merry _**Bloody**_ Christmas.

 **xX . Xx**

* * *

 **.**

 _You're the **one** ,_

 _ **If** you don't know, now **you** know._

 _ **Now** you know._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"I've been thinking about you,-" She wanted to scream out, cry out. All day and all night, she thinks of only one person, only one man.

He isn't a simple man, oh no.

He's the devil in disguise. (A sexy one too.)

The supernatural world know all about him, he's a famous super star really. But people don't beg for his signature, oh no.

Instead they beg him for mercy. Mercy on their life's, on their souls. He survives on blood and guts. He's a really nasty biter, loves to feel and smell fear.

Fear and blood was he's only entertainment, in his extremely long life.

He only cared for them two things in his life, until a certain curly blonde haired, blue eyed vampire, came crashing into his life. And she came crashing down on him hard! So hard when she fell through, his ceiling she knocked him pretty hard, he thought the angels were falling.

" _They must have sent the most beautiful angel, to try and distract me. Tempt me to turn good?_ "

Caroline wasn't sure how red her cheeks burned, at his kind words. **I thought vampires couldn't blush?** She questioned herself.

Once that day he was hooked, he didn't want to leave her side, even for a few seconds. Her scent and feminine charms, spooked him. Klaus has had quite a few lovers over his time, and by quite few I mean thousands. He always was greedy.

Caroline sweet Caroline, no matter how much she tried, and tried she couldn't shake him off of her. He had his nails dug in her deep, so very deep.

They still had yet to share a kiss, a touch more than just a kiss on the knuckles, or a light brush of his hand on her shoulders.

Deep down she wanted more of his warm touch, he had her stomach spinning with butterfly's. She craved him just as much as he craved her.

Caroline had been staying with him in his home, for two months. And Caroline thought it was best to leave now, she told herself it's best to leave before Christmas comes.

No one deserves to be unhappy and alone at Christmas, even an evil monster like Klaus.

That's why Caroline went out on a search for, a willing human girl. To keep him company for his, jolly Christmas nights.

She wanted to leave, only because she was finding herself falling, but not falling onto him but into him.

 _ **Love**_.

Madly and deeply in love with him, she cursed herself every bleeding day for it. Hating herself for falling, for a cruel person like Klaus. Caroline prodded herself on being kind, and still human like, even though she hasn't been human for a long time.

The first night she caught Klaus, drinking from a human. She screamed the house down. Caroline dragged the poor human, from his sharp mouth. Compelling them to forget and to leave at once. Klaus was furious at first, but then he found himself, even more charmed by her.

No one, had _ever_ dared to stand up to him. Normally he would have killed, any soul who dared to anger him. But his Caroline, well she turned him on right there and then. He could see the blood lust hanging, in her eyes.

He could almost feel her fangs, daring to come out and play. But Caroline held back, like she always did. She made him promise to never fed in front of her again, and with a few dark chuckles he agreed. Just as long as she promised to stay a while longer.

And she did, she stayed two whole months. Caroline felt that was long enough, he was being far too kind, sweet, loving.

He wasn't living up to his reputation. And that scared her. She saw how he was with others, and how badly he treat them. He was the famous most feared Alpha male Klaus, King Klaus. But when they were alone, he treat her like a queen.

Spoiled her rotten, she loved it every second. Dare her to admit it, but she loved being around him, she enjoyed him company.

If she hadn't bumped into her old best friend Stefan, then maybe she would have stayed longer. But seeing Stefan after all this time, he brought back memories.

Memories of her old human life, her dead mother, her old friends, Bonnie and Elena. She missed them deeply.

Then it all came crashing down, she couldn't live a normal life, not with Klaus. He wanted to be feared, for ever.

Caroline wanted to be loved and cared for, not feared. She wanted love but Klaus wanted power, power by fear. Instead of power though love.

And that's why she must leave, before things get much worse.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Are you deadly sure?" Caroline asked the human girl, who was sitting in the living room on the sofa. Who was waiting for Klaus, Caroline had her bags packed, and they were waiting for her in the taxi outside.

She knew Klaus had gone out, and wouldn't be back for a few hours. Caroline didn't want to leave while, he was in the house. She knew he wouldn't let her leave, not without a fight that's for sure.

"Yes! Oh yes, I am. I just love Klaus." the girl squealed with excitement. Her green eyes nearly popped out of her head. "He's so hot!" the girl mumbled out. Caroline just rolled her eyes, at the girl. "Well, I did warn you he might be in a bad mood." Caroline told her once again.

Caroline had left a small note for Klaus, next to his vodka. His favourite drink, _their_ favourite drink. **Not any more..**

"Right well, I'll be going then..." Caroline muttered out, glancing around the room one last time. Sadness filled her. She didn't really want to leave, but she had to. For her sake and for his too.

After all, all she ever heard him say,

" _Love is a vampires greatest weakness,_

 _and we are not weak."_

He would never love her, no he couldn't. **Could he?** She pondered the thought. She could feel some tears, being to form as she gazed at her hous-, his house as the taxi drove by.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

It was only two weeks left until Christmas day, and Caroline was still hearing, horrid rumours about the blood shed. It seems Klaus was more than a little moody, at Caroline's leaving. She had only left just short of, a month ago.

Thinking he would get over it, she was only just another vampire, who came in and out of his life. Caroline had thought she meant any thing to him.

It was starting to come clear, that she was in fact something important, to him. Those rumours were saying, him and his hybrid army were moving from town, to town. Searching for _her_.

Caroline wasn't sure if she should pay him a visit, or better yet wait for him, to come find her. She was sure enough, he would find her eventually.

After all, all a vampire has is time.

Every night her head hit the pillow since leaving him, she thought of him. Dreamt of him. Her dreams felt real, so scary real. Some times they woke her. But not from fear, but from lust.

They were wet,

Wet dreams, of her and Klaus.

Waking up in the mornings, were hard for her. Still slippery wet between her thighs, no matter how much she pleasured herself, it didn't help stop her horniness.

It was as if Klaus knew, and haunted her in her dreams, to punish her for leaving him. **Well damn him!** She cursed him.

A week had flown by and Caroline still thought of Klaus, it made her sad to think of him all alone in New Orleans, on Christmas day. While she was alone in the UK. **Maybe I should visit him..** she kept pondering the thought. But did she dare, do it?

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

It was early morning on Christmas day, the streets were thick with snow. The only house that was shinning, with Christmas décor was _his_ house.

Some say he's secretly the Grinch.

King Klaus had finally given up his search, for his queen. It brought sadness to his heart, to think he might never, see his Caroline ever again. All he could do was hope. (He should have written to Santa. Santa always pulls through.)

Klaus was in a deep sleep in his king size bed, he was laid flat on his back. She could hear his soft breathing, as he slept.

A small smile spread across her face, she was fit to burst with excitement. She couldn't wait to see his face, when he comes down the stairs to open his only Christmas present.

Caroline was stood right next, to the bare Christmas tree. She had a red Santa's hat on, her body was naked under the thick red ribbon, that was tided around, her most private area's.

A tiny little bow was hanging in between her breasts, all for him. She was his special Christmas present. Just waiting to be unwrapped. One hand on her hip and a bell in the other hand, a wicked smirk came upon her lips. Caroline gave the bell, a good ring.

Hearing him groan slightly upstairs, Caroline wasn't happy enough, that he was waking up.

So she kept ringing, the bell until she heard his bed room door slam shut. "Whatttt?!" he screamed out. Caroline dropped her bell to the ground, letting out a little giggle. Klaus let out a deep breath, he knew that giggle, far too well.

That giggle could only belong to only one woman, the only woman who haunted him since day one.

 _His_ sweet Caroline.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

He couldn't believe his eyes, he thought he was still dreaming. A pleasant dream if that.

"Hello, _Klaus._ " She purred out his name, before licking her lips. Tormenting him just a little. His eyes were glued to her lips, he could feel his cock waking up at the sight of her.

"Car-..Caroline.." he stuttered out, lost for words. She smiled greatly at him while she walked slowly, towards him. Putting her hands on either side of his shoulders, she smiled sweetly at him, as their eyes gazed into each others.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her whispering it out.

"I'm You're Christmas present," she giggled out, Klaus looked stunned he didn't have a clue what was happening. Had the bloody witches cursed him again? Were they playing mind tricks on him?

"Huh?" he half said to himself, as he ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to touch her, but didn't dare, just in case she vanished away.

"It's Christmas morning, it's tradition to open you're Christmas presents, in the morning." she said sounding sweet as ever.

Klaus just glanced at her, licking his lips as his eyes fell downwards a few times, getting a few sneaking glances on her breasts.

Caroline blushed under his gaze, she could see the hunger there. She could tell he wanted to touch her, and badly. She could feel how hard he was now.

"I don't celebrate Christmas Caroline."

"Aw, that's a shame then, seen as I'm you're Christmas present. Maybe I should leave then?.." she teased winking at him, whilst she dropped her hands from his shoulders.

"No!" he shouted out rather loud, he reached out and grabbed hold, of both of her hands. He held onto her tightly.

"You are not leaving, not again!" he warned her, but Caroline was scared to hear that. It made her smile, and smile wide. She was just glad to hear, he still wanted her, just as much as she still wanted him.

"Klaus?" she said softly.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

She didn't have to ask twice. He claimed her lips with his, his hands were burred in her hair, as were hers. A sigh came out of Caroline's mouth, as she felt his lips touch hers. Their tongues danced around, until they broke apart.

Their foreheads were touching as they both breathed, into each others mouths. Their eyes on each other, Caroline grinned at him and he grinned back at her. Their lips met once again, but this time there kiss was rougher. Both eager to be dominant with there kisses.

Soft moans came out of mouth, and into his. He adored every, sigh every moan. It warmed his dead heart. Klaus then roughly pushed her away, she groaned out as she felt his warmth leave her. He licked his lips, as his eyes glanced down hungrily, at her half naked body.

Klaus let out a grunt as he fingered the tiny bow, between her breasts. Giving it a tug he threw it away, it wasn't long till he ripped away the ribbon.

Leaving Caroline completely naked before him, his hunger for her grew. " _Klaus_." she moaned out his name. Klaus grabbed hold of Caroline by her waist, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. He flashed them upstairs and into his bed room.

Her bare back hit his cold bed sheets, her eyes were looking up, at him a playful smirk on her lips, as she saw him sniff the air. He could smell her arousal, she was so wet for him. _Wanna get me naughty,_

 _Wanna touch it, wanna touch it!_

 _Come caress **me** down there.._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"You don't know how badly, I've longed to touch you." he tells her, nearly growling it out against the skin of her neck.

Attacking her neck with wet kisses, Caroline let out a soft moan. She then tugs at his top, letting him know he's far too dressed, for her liking.

Chuckling lightly down at her, he pulls away from her. He slips his shirt over his head, carelessly throwing it away.

Caroline leans up watching him, as he undresses in front of her. A small smirk hinting on her lips, as she watches his jeans fall down, then his boxers follow.

Her eyes linger down on his hard erection, he's bigger than she thought. _**Good**_ she chuckled to herself. "Like what you see _love_?" he teases as he winks at her.

Slowly he walks back over to her, "Oh yes, I definitely do." she giggles as she looks up at him. Her eyes soon look back down at his thick cock.

Klaus takes a step backwards understanding, what's she planning on doing to him. Caroline got down on her knees, and without warning take him in her mouth.

She began sucking him and hard, his hands found themselves in her hair. He glanced down at her, and they held eye contact, while she popped up and down his length.

Swirling her tongue around the tip of him, one of her hands rubbed his balls, while the other one stroked him roughly.

She could tell he was close to exploding in her mouth, "Fuck _Caroline!_ " he gritted out. She glanced up at him, to see his eyes were sealed shut, his mouth was slightly open. It pleased her.

She pulled him out of her, but before she could touch him else where, he had grabbed hold of her and thrown, her back onto the bed.

Pushing her legs apart wide, he slid in between her. His hands were on her hips as he entered her. Both of them moaned out, he slid in easily as she was slippery wet.

"So tight and wet." he groaned under his breath, as he held onto her tighter as he thrust into roughly. Caroline moaned out his name as she dug her nails, into his back trailing them downwards.

"Klaus!" she cried rolling her eyes shut, "Harder, please!" she begged through his thrusting. Klaus growled out, whilst thrusting harder into her hitting her right in her g-spot.

His name slipped out of her mouth, it was so heavenly to him. "Look at me when you cum!" he growled harshly in her ear, his stubble scratching against her cheek.

Caroline whimpered out as opened her eyes, and gazed into his. They held eye contact for a few seconds, before his mouth came down on a nipple.

Sucking it and nibbling at it, he did the same for the other nipple too, Caroline cried out his name softly. "I'm soo close!" she groaned holding onto his shoulders harder.

They glance back at each other as they both came, violently. Both their names cried out. He slipped out of her, falling down next to on the bed.

Klaus pulled her close to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. He kissed her forehead whilst, Caroline breathed out heavily. Her hands were resting on his chest, her fingertips circling around his nipples. Caroline then glanced up at him, and he was gazing down at her.

He grinned wickedly at her, he looked so happy so..peaceful. Caroline couldn't help but smile sweetly back, at him.

Caroline leaned up to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips, while she stroked his cheeks. Their noses touched as she broke, away from there kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Klaus." she breathed out.

Klaus had forgotten all about Christmas, until then. His sweet Caroline was back in his arms, sweaty and breathless all because of him.

Klaus never cared for Christmas's they were a waste of time, in his eyes. But if this what was Christmas's, were going to be like he could get use to it. Oh yes, he could definitely get use to Christmas.

"Merry _Bloody_ Christmas, love." he whispered just before, kissing her sweetly.

They spent most of the rest of Christmas day, in bed exploring every inch of each other. Klaus was most definitely happy, with his Christmas present. The best one he had ever gotten, and he didn't plan on sharing her. She was his for ever.

And Ever.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Caroline never did leave his side again, they remained in New Orleans, as his Queen.

And every time Christmas came by, they enjoyed every single minute of it. With each other, naked as the day they were born, breathless and sweaty. Each other's names screaming out.

When people ask them what is their favourite day is, they both grin from ear to ear and proudly say **_"Christmas Day"_**.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hey people, I know it's not Christmas but I really wanted to get this up before Christmas, as I'll be rather busy, Christmas day. Hope you like this if not oh well!

So Merry Christmas everyone! & Happy New Year. Much Love from Bambi x.


	2. Mr Grinch

This is just a little spin and twist on the Grinch film. Which I love by the way! It's dark towards the end, so please do not read if that's not your thing!

Contains dark themes & Smut.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Mr**_ **Grinch**.

* * *

 **.**

There were many tales about _him_ , the Grinch!

Some of these tales were too horrid, to speak out loud. The old folk would tell the young ones, about how pure evil he was. How he was heartless, and had no soul.

Everyone knew about him, not a living soul didn't know about the Grinch. The little town of Mystic Falls, was so small everyone knew everyone.

Everyone had a different role to play, they had one rule, the town's people had to live by. Never speak of the Grinch.

That's what bubbled Caroline's curiosity, her mother Liz Forbes, the sheriff. Wouldn't talk about the Grinch, always scowling her for speaking about _him_.

It was forbidden. _He_ was the forbidden fruit. It only made her want to know more about him, maybe even find him.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Stefan, what do you know about.." she begun to say, she glanced around his house making sure, she couldn't see his brother Damon.

He's well known to have a big mouth, and Caroline would be damned, if this ever got out. Everyone would turn on her, and hate her for ever.

"About what?" Stefan asked as he played with his phone, looking rather bored of her already.

"The Grinch.." she whispered very quietly. Stefan nearly dropped his phone, turning to look over at her. His face turned to stone.

"What?" he bit out not quite sure, if he was hearing her right. Caroline sifted in her seat, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"I-" she let out a low sigh, "I just want to know, about him..that's all." she explained.

"Well, I advise you not to. He's a dangerous man Caroline, he's not to be messed with." He told her, with his serious angry face.

Caroline nodded her head slowly at him, Stefan went back to playing, a game on his phone. "Wait a minute.." she trailed off, going into thinking mode.

"What now?" Stefan groaned out rolling his eyes at her. "You just said he's a man right?"

"Yes, and a dangerous one too." growled Stefan, not sure where she was going with this.

"But.." Caroline sighed out whilst running her hands, down her knees. "The rumours say he's a beast, but you said a man. So is he a man or a beast?" she questioned him.

Stefan was frowning deeply, a look of rich boredom on his face. He looked so done with her right now.

"He's both."

 _He's both..how interesting._ She thought to herself. "Now can we stop talking about him? Like ever, ever again." Stefan asked her turning his attention, back to his phone.

"Yeah..sure." Caroline muttered out. She wasn't planning on letting it go, not now. This peeked her interest, how can one be both man and beast? It had her mind spinning, with so many more questions.

"I'm gonna get going, I- er have things to do." Caroline half laughed out, trying to sound as normal as she could.

Stefan mumbled a goodbye out, still glued to his phone. Caroline was on her feet and nearly, out of Stefan's house, when she heard her name being called.

"Caroline, what a lovely surprise..not." Damon chuckled out, from behind her.

She let out a deep breath before slowly, spinning around to face him. "Damon." she gritted out. It was well known, they didn't get on. Caroline couldn't stand to be in the same room, as in and Damon loved to tease her.

Damon chuckled darkly as Caroline, glared daggers at him, no love lost between these two. "What do you want?" she spat out, crossing her hands over her chest.

Shrugging his shoulders her, a playful smirk in it's place. "I should be asking you, what do you want with the big bad Grinch?" he teased her winking an eye.

Caroline groaned rolling her eyes, she glanced behind his shoulders, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"What's it to you?" she barked out placing her hands on her lips, sticking her pout out. Damon laughed at her, shaking his head.

"I couldn't careless. I just thought you know, why not help you out. Give you a little bit of information about him." he purred, as he lifted a finger out, and began playing with a strand of her hair.

Caroline slapped his hand away from her, "Don't touch me!" she snarled, glaring deeply at him. Damon laughed again but held his hands up.

"What could you possible know, about the Grinch that I don't already know?" she questioned him, as she put her strand of hair back, in it's place behind her ear.

"I know things." he chuckled with a light shrug of his shoulder. "So do I." Caroline scoffed shaking her head. "Now if you know anything I don't, spit it out now. I don't have all day." she growled getting impatient.

"I know where he lives, do you know that sweet Caroline?" he asked her, raising his eye brows.

No she didn't.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." she said with a shrug of her own. Damon rolled his eyes seeing through her, white lie.

"Well, do you want to know where he lives or not?" he asked.

Caroline let out a deep breath, of course she wanted to know, but she didn't want to owe any favours to Damon, of all people.

"Yes, but you never do anything out of the kindness, of you're so called heart." she said.

"I don't want anything in return." he stated with a small smile, on his lips. _Huh?_

"What?" she spat out, totally shocked that he didn't, want anything from her. "Nope. Nothing, just helping a friend out." he grinned flashing his teeth off.

"Righttt." Caroline mumbled still unsure of him. Damon then grabbed a pen and paper, wrote the address down. He past it over to Caroline, she took it and muttered a thanks.

Caroline turned around and opened the door, she stood just inches outside, "Er..see you around then." she mumbled out.

"No you wont." she thought she heard him say. Glancing behind her she saw the door, was now shut behind her.

"Right, time to go find the Grinch.." she said out loud, as she swung her arms tightly around her body, hugging herself.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

He lived on top of the highest hill, thick tall trees were all, that surrounded his house. From all the way down, at the bottom of Mystic falls, it was very hard to see his house.

The very dark and thick fog, made it difficult to make out. Caroline's feet were throbbing in pain, after the extremely long track.

It wasn't an easy trip getting to the Grinch' house, she had slipped and fallen flat on her arse, a good few times. Too many times.

She wished she had put on a thicker coat on, most of the arms of it, had been ripped away from the harsh tree branches, when she fell hard the first time.

Caroline had a couple of deep scratches on her arms, her pale skin wasn't so pale any more she was black and blue.

Groaning out loud Caroline swung her arms around, her body to warm herself. The closer up the hill she got, the colder she got. There was only one thing Caroline hated the most, and that was being cold!

A shiver ran through her, making goosebumps begin to form, over her body. A loud and harsh growl, erupted through the woods.

It echoed and echoed out, fear sunk into Caroline. She stopped watching where she was walking, as she glanced around, with panicked eyes.

Caroline let out an echoing scream as she lost her footing, tripping over her feet. The arms that were wrapped tightly, around her body didn't unwrap in time.

She braced herself for the hard fall, but it never came. Instead she felt strong arms wrapped, around her tiny waist.

The hands that were holding her in place, stopping her from falling on her face. She felt those said hands, pull her up so she was stood back on her feet, standing tall.

Her back was to this person, she still had fear inside of her. Gulping down her fear, she spun around and was greeted, with the most bright blue eyes, she had ever seen.

Caroline couldn't help but stare deeply into them, she felt lost in them. She hadn't realised she had been starring, until she dropped her eyes down, to his plump rosy red lips, that were smirking wickedly at her.

Blushing bright red under his taunting gaze, she dropped her eyes from him, to her feet that were kicking the mud, awkwardly.

"Are you lost love?" he asked her, his British accent made her heart flutter, her felt her knees go weak.

"I-" she stopped herself from answering, how could she tell this stranger, that she was on a search for the Grinch? _The_ Grinch! He would think she was a crazy, women on the loose.

He took a step forwards towards her, "You, what?" he purred softly. She almost didn't hear it, "Yes, I'm lost." she lied hoping he wouldn't notice her lie, she never was a good lair.

He stood still starring at her, searching her face. It chilled her to the bone, his gaze made her feel uncomfortable.

Her stomach growled out as her hunger for food, made it's notice. He chuckled as he tapped, a finger against his lip.

"You must be very hungry, love."

"Yeah..I guess." she half laughed out, looking else where but him. No man had ever made, her feel so awkward before. It was strange feeling for her. _Refreshing?_

"Come, let me know you to my home. I'll bring you some food, fresh water." he said before turning around.

"Er-..I don't think I should." she whispered out feeling, rather embarrassed. He froze on the spot with his back to her, five seconds past them before he turned back around.

She thought he would look annoyed with her, but he was a great big grin, plastered on his face. "Excuse me, how rude of me to not introduce myself." he said softly.

He then held a hand out for her, Caroline swallowed but held her hand out, slowly she put her hand in his.

Sparks flew as they skin touched, she felt a sudden rush, of lust run in her. She couldn't deny she found him, hot, handsome, mysterious.

But there was just something about him, maybe too mysterious for her, she felt there was something hidden, deep inside of him that he wasn't showing her.

Caroline watched as her hand was brought up to his face, his mouth. He stuck his tongue out and, licked his lips. Before pressing his now wet lips, to her cold knuckles.

She wasn't sure if she had held her soft moan in or not. But by the look of smugness on his face, told her she hadn't.

"I'm Niklaus but you my love, can call me Nik." he smiled a toothy smile. Caroline pressed her mouth up into, a tight smile.

"Car-Caroline." she couched out, "Caroline is my name." her blush burnt her skin.

"Now we know are names, we are no longer strangers. So come, let me take you to my home. You must be rather hungry, and worn out." he said as he dragged his eyes down her body.

Caroline wasn't sure if she should go with him, but she was exhausted, and really very hungry. She could go to his home, eat and rest up then go back on the hunt, for the Grinch.

"Ok." she said quietly as she followed his lead.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Klaus led her all the way to his house, he wasn't stupid though. He knew she was looking for him, for his house.

The famous Grinch.

He smiled at the thought of this girl, Caroline looking for 't she heard of the tales of him? _She mustn't have_ he thought to himself.

He couldn't wait till she found out, about his little secret. He almost couldn't wait to see, her face when it came crashing down on her.

If this Caroline had heard the tales, then she must be stupidly brave. These tales about him made he laugh deeply.

The Grinch was told to be a big scary monster, worse than the ones under the beds, of little children.

Who ate the flesh of humans, with his long and sharp fangs. Who howled through the night with, his seductive lips.

Other tales said he was green, Green! He laughed harder than ever, when he heard that one. The only two thing these tales, got right was he was tall with a slim figure. And that he had big bright amber eyes, that glowed in the dark.

His eyes only ever turned amber when, he shifted into his werewolf side. Sometimes he enjoyed hunting down, his prey in his wolf form. It made the hunter more, entertaining, interesting.

Those stupid humans of Mystic Falls, had gotten him all wrong. Naming him the Grinch, instead of Hybrid. But he took pity on them.

 _How were they to know, that vampires and werewolf's were real?_ He told himself from time to time. Let alone a hybrid with was both in one body.

After all he was the original the only hybrid out there. Klaus didn't know what he planned on doing, with this human girl. _Caroline._

He had promised her he would feed her, and give her a bed to rest. _Maybe she would let me feed from her, and bed her._

Shaking away his naughty thoughts of bedding her, from blood-lust away. Klaus turning his eyes back onto her, once they reached his house.

Klaus had made sure to take her a different way to his house, just in case she caught on too soon. One thing he knew for sure, was what ever he planned on doing with her. He knew it envoled fun, and lots of it.

Whither it be pleasurable for her or not, Klaus would make sure to milk, anything and everything he wanted, from her.

"We're here, love." he said flashing a smile. Caroline rolled her eyes at him, for calling her _love_ yet again. She had half a mind to call him out on it, but she was still unsure of him.

She didn't want to push her luck. After all she was all alone, with him. In the woods, far, far away from her home.

Miles away from any other people.

If she pissed him off she knew she would be royally, fucked.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Caroline was grateful Klaus had left her in peace, in the spare room he had taken her to. Only coming back a few, seconds later with food and drink.

She had thanked him, and ate on her own in the room. After her hunger was satisfied Caroline, jumped into the shower.

Hissing out as the hot water stung her bruised skin, the scratches on her arms stung badly. After she washed and cleaned herself, Caroline then realised, she didn't have any clean clothes to dress in.

Wrapping the bath room towel tightly around her body, she wasn't too pleased to find it wasn't that big. It barley covered her bum and breasts.

Walking out of the bed room Caroline, looked around for Klaus. She found him sitting in his living room, sat down peacefully on the sofa.

Pencil and paper in his hands, she watched him as he drew. It was peaceful. She was starring, watching his face closely.

Blushing again when she saw him smile, she knew she had been caught, starring at him yet again.

 _Good god Caroline, pull yourself together!_ She scowled herself, as her hands grabbed hold of the towel, tighter.

"Yes love? How can I help you?" his voice ran around her head, his accent really was doing a number on her.

His eyes were still on the piece of paper, in front of him. Hers were down to the ground in embarrassment.

"Sorry.." she started. "There's nothing to be sorry for, love." he said with a hint of a chuckle in there.

"I just, er- I don't have any clean clothes to change into.." she muttered out, her awkwardness coming out again.

"Oh." he said dropping the pencil and paper, down on the coffee table, in front of him. "I see."

He then looked over at her, she swears she saw a look of lust in them. But as soon as it came it went.

He rose to his feet and stepped away from the sofa, inches away from her. She could feel his warmth, on her skin.

Goosebumps were forming on her skin, she hated how much, he made her body react towards him. No man had ever had this effect on her before, and secretly she liked it.

"I'm sure I have a few spare clothes, that could do you for now." he said hinting a smirk on his lips. He was gone before she could blink twice.

And as soon as he left, he came back sooner. With a set of clothes in his hands, "I don't have women's clothes, hanging around." he paused to chuckle.

"All I have is an old top of mine, and some old jogging pants." he stated. Caroline took his clothes with open arms, "Thank you." she smiled at him, grateful.

She left then. She wondered back into her room, in a hurry to get some clothes on before, her body reacted to him more.

She could hear his loud footsteps behind her door, she panicked she had just dropped her towel. And was butt naked.

He made to attempt to open her door, but she did hear him calling out her name. _Caroline._

"If you leave me out you're clothes, I'd be more than happy to clean, them for you."

"Ok..thanks I will do." she called out back to him. A sigh of relief left her once she heard his footsteps, walking away from the door.

Once dressed Caroline made her way, into the living room. She found it empty this time, she shouted out Klaus's name.

Getting no reply she begun searching around his house, first just to look for him. She couldn't see or hear him.

 _He's left me_ she though to herself, after she searched every room but one. It was at the end of the hall. The door was painted black, the other doors were white.

This perked her interest, her curiosity.

Her hand was wrapped around the door handle, glanced back around the room. Still no sight of Klaus, she dared herself to turn the handle.

Turning the handle she pushed the door open sightly, popping her head in the doorway. Gasping out she walked closer into the room.

She couldn't believe her eyes, there was four coffins laid on the floor. Slowly very slowly Caroline, walked over to them.

She noticed that each one had a single letter on them, _**F** , **R** , **E** , **K**. _ At first she thought it was trying to spell, freak but each coffin was a different size and shape.

It sickened her, chilling thoughts ran through her. All she knew was that she had to get out of here, and fast. And before Klaus came back.

Caroline was certain he was going to murder her, if not yet, soon.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

It was as if her luck couldn't get any worse, she felt a dark presence, lurking behind her. Then she knew, she knew he was standing behind her.

His eyes, his gaze was hot on her. His gaze was burning through her. Caroline gulped failing to hide any fear, she is feeling.

She hadn't heard him move from the doorway, but within seconds, she felt him brush up against her back. His hard chest was pressed up against her back.

Caroline let out a deep breath when she felt, his cold fingers touch her shoulders, his touch was light. He had barley touched her, yet she felt as if he was crawling all over her skin.

Klaus brushed away her hair from her shoulder, he leaned down so his face was, pressed into her neck. Caroline whimpered out before biting down hard, on her bottom lip.

He smirked darkly against the skin of her neck, wicked thoughts came into his head. His hands rested on top of her shoulders.

A placed a ghosted kiss on her shoulder blade, his mouth was at her ear within seconds, of pulling away from her shoulder.

Caroline was frozen to the spot, out of pure fear and panic. She didn't want to make any bold moves, to piss him off.

Not if she wanted to get out of here alive.

"What do you think you're doing in here, _love_." he purred the love part, a hint of taunting in his voice.

It felt like a spell in her ears, as if every time he spoke, he cast a spell on her. His seductive voice singing around, in her head in her body.

Her heart was racing like a wild dog, racing for it's life. She felt one of his hands snake around to her throat, wrapped around tightly. But not too tight, that she couldn't breath.

He was warning her, sending her a message. He wanted her to know, how quick he could end her. _Just like the others_ she thought as her eyes flickered down, to coffins.

"I won't ask you again, _love_. What are **you** doing in here?!" he his voice was still seductive in her ears, but yet it was still filled with a thick warning.

Caroline swallowed harshly as she closed her eyes, trying to dream away. But all she could see, was his eyes starring right back at her.

Klaus placed another kiss to her shoulder, but this one was wetter. He sucked the skin hard, before nibbling softly on it.

Leaving a mark on her skin, a warning? _From him_.

"Who.." she stumbled with her words, "Who are..you?" did she really want to know? _No_ she screamed out in her head.

He chuckled against her skin, his smirk on his lips, back in its place. "I'm surprised you haven't worked it out yet, love." his words haunted her.

She was confused, he turned her swiftly around. Their eyes met. His smirk grew wider as he saw fear, deep in her eyes.

Her face was confused as she looked back at his smug face, "I-" she let out a long sigh. "I don't understand." she breathed.

"No one else lives up here, in the highest of hills in Mystic Falls." he teased with a wink. Caroline listened carefully to him.

Trying to piece everything together, her mind was spinning. She felt as if she could faint any moment now.

"Huh?" she mumbled as she dropped her gaze off him. Klaus rolled his eyes whilst his thumbs begun, circling around her shoulders. He dug his nails, into his old shirt that she wore.

Oddly enough he warmed his heart but only slightly, to see her wearing on of his shirts. She looked good in it, he wondered what else she would look good in, or better yet how ravishing she would look, naked under him and he ravished her, through the nights and mornings.

"You were looking for someone, or something weren't you love. When I found you." he said as he watched her face closely.

"You know who lives up here, now you know who I am." he laughed out loud, when he saw it on her face. True horror.

It made her look even more beautiful.

He listened in as he heard her hear beat, beat faster than ever. A good thing about being a werewolf, is having a strong nose.

Klaus knew she wasn't just scared of him, she was aroused. He smelt it the instant he brushed up against her back, he smelt it stronger when he kissed her neck.

Klaus knew too well how much he was affecting her, he knew how quick he had gotten under her skin, the second he met her.

He had gone out on a hunt, and he came back with something, someone even better than blood. He came back with Caroline.

She didn't know it yet, and he hadn't until now. But he planned on keeping her with him, for a very long time. She just didn't know it yet.

After all the Grinch always got the girl.

Whiter he was the good guy, or the bad guy. Klaus _always_ get what he wants, and at this very moment in time.

He wants _**her**_.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

She didn't know if she dared to say it out loud, but she did anyway. She licked her dry lips wet. She caught his eyes dropping down to her lips, as she licked them.

It had been a long time since someone had looked at her, that way. Such hunger, such lust. All in one look, one glance at her.

Her knees felt weak at the thought, of him touching her. Touching her in place she longed to be touched, again.

It had been a long, very long time since she had been, with someone. Sexually.

"You're.." she stuttered, "You're, you're the Grinch." she finally managed to say it, out loud.

He looked at her pleased she had said it out loud, he flashed her his sexiest smirk. "Not what you thought I looked like?" he asked her with a raised eye brow. He ran his hands down his body, a smug look plastered on his handsome face.

Caroline took notice of his body, he was distracting her. She was meant to be looking for a way out of here, not eyeing him up. "No." she stated with a frown on her face.

Klaus laughed loudly, it roared through the room. Sending shivers down Caroline's back, she wanted to get out of there.

Glancing around the room as she licked her lips, hoping to distract him. Caroline looked for something, to use against him.

Thinking if she hit him hard enough, she might knock him out, and be able to make a run for it.

"I know what your trying to do." his voice was soft, his lips were smirking at her. His eyes were teasing her, she gazed up at him trying to play a poker face.

"What am I trying to do?" asked Caroline, she took two steps backwards. She couldn't take any more, as she felt the coffins behind her stopping her, from moving any more.

A soft chuckle left him as he stalked over to his prey. His eyes glued to hers. He could feel his fangs, begging to come out and play.

 _Soon_. He told himself. _Definitely soon! I will taste her blood, but first I'll taste something else of hers._

His hungry gaze on her, gave him away. Caroline knew what he wanted, from her. She didn't need to ask. She nearly screamed out when she felt, his big hands clamp down, on her shoulders.

Dropping her eyes from him she looked at his chest, that brushed up against her chest. "Caroline." he sang her name out.

"Look at me." he demanded her, he wanted to see her pretty little face, when he tells her that she need to be punished.

Caroline sighed out whilst she glanced slowly, up at him. She wanted to tell him to go to hell, but she felt he already was in hell, and so was she. With _Him._

"I think it's time for you're punishment, love." he chuckled as she looked back at him, with such horror, he turned him on.

"Wha..what?" she stuttered out her body began shaking, trying to brush his hands off of her. But his hold on her, was too strong for her.

"Punished for what?" she cried out still shaking her body, violently now. Desperate to free herself.

"You should never have come in here, better yet.." he paused to stroke her cheek with his finger tips. "You should never have, come looking for me." he grinned wickedly.

Caroline was crying now, begging at him clawing at his hands, with hers. _Please!_ He trailed his thumb to her lip. "I must admit though, I am happy you did." he breathed against her mouth.

"Let me go!" she spat.

"Never."

"Please, I beg of you!" she kept crying her body shook, as she wept. Even as she cried out to him, all he could see was how stunning she looked.

How desperate she was to go, it made him wonder how she would sound, how she would beg him, for her release.

Begging him to let her come. He almost couldn't wait, to have her at his mercy, naked and sweaty underneath him.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Klaus had dragged her kicking and screaming, into his bed room. Slamming the door shut behind him, making sure to lock it.

"Niklaus please don't do this." she begged as tears began falling, down her face.

"I told you to call me, Nik love." he told her with a warning gaze. "And I'm telling you to fuck off!" she shouted at him.

Klaus smirked at her as he made his way over to her, grabbing hold of her hair harshly. He pulled her head up, to make her look at him.

"Why would I fuck off, when I can fuck you?" he teased at, winking at her as she groaned out in pain. "And trust me love, I will fuck you. Very hard, very rough. I'll make you scream, louder than you ever have done before." he promised her.

Caroline looked at him in fear, she tried to peel his hands off her hair. Klaus growled at her shaking his head. "Don't even think about it." he warned.

He pushed her down on the bed he wasted no time, in ripping her shirt off of her. Caroline let out a whimper. She covered her hands over her chest.

He flashed his warning eyes at her, she sighed but uncovered her chest, dropping her arms to her sides. Klaus smirked as he leaned down to her chest, his hands cupped her breasts.

Caroline bite her bottom lip hard, she wouldn't give him any reaction from her. No matter how hard it was for her.

Klaus took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking it hard. Caroline had to squeeze her mouth tightly shut.

His other hand was massaging her other breast, her nipple were rock hard. He stopped sucking and nibbled softly at it. Taking the other nipple in his mouth, giving it the same treatment.

Her legs were closed and Caroline was having trouble, keeping them shut. It sickened her that she was, already getting wet from his touch.

She tried to ignore his hot breath, blowing down her stomach, to the waistline of her pants. Cursing herself as she didn't have any underwear on. She never put them back on after her bath.

Now she wished she had.

In one swift move he had pulled her pants from her, she felt his chuckle against her stomach. It pleased him to see her bare, under her pants.

His hands reached her legs and pushed them apart, wide open for him to slide in between her legs. Caroline groaned out as he thumbs dug into her thighs.

Klaus flicked his eyes up to her face, they eyes met but only for a second, before he dipped his tongue deep, inside of her.

He growled out pleased to taste how wet she was, all for him. Because of him.

He sucked, licked like an expert, he had her head spinning. She was shaking slightly against him, she was desperately trying to hold back her moans.

Her bitten lip did nothing as she moaned out loud, she felt his hot gaze on her face. It made her face burn up, with blushing heat.

She hated herself for it.

Her legs were shaking against his head, as she felt how close she was, she couldn't help herself when

she slipped, her fingers into his hair tugging his hair harshly.

Klaus licked her clit before pulling away from her, his evil smirk upon his face. It pissed Caroline off, greatly.

He stood tall over her watching her closely, as he slipped his top over his head. Kicking off his shoes, he then pulled his pants down. He too had no underpants on, under his pants.

Caroline hated herself for glancing over at it, _him_. His rock hard throbbing dick. He was huge! But thick too, Caroline was sure he wouldn't, couldn't fit into her tight, wet pussy.

Klaus let his head fall backwards and he roared out, a dark laugh. He noticed her eyes down on his dick. He stroke himself as her eyes were still glued to his member.

Pre cum was coming out of him, he took a bit of it on his thumb. Walking over to her he put his thumb, to her mouth. Caroline narrowed her eyes up at him.

"Open up!" he barked.

Hissing through her teeth, Caroline slowly opened her mouth slightly. Klaus chuckled out while, shoving his cum covered thumb into her mouth. "Taste my desire for you, love."

Caroline sucked and licked it clean, still glaring at him, as he watched her closely. His eyes lit up with hunger, as he felt her wet tongue suck at his thumb.

He grumbled under his breath, as she bite down hard on his thumb. But being a hybrid he didn't feel the pain. Chuckling at her as he pulled his thumb out of her mouth.

He pushed her back down roughly on the bed, one of his hands grabbing a tight hold of her wrists, holding them above her head.

Caroline cried out shaking her body, trying to turn herself around. He didn't let her using his free hand, he shoved one of her legs apart.

He slipped between her legs so she couldn't shut her legs. Klaus positioned himself at her entrance, he shoved his cock deep inside of her roughly.

Caroline moaned out loudly, he began thrusting into her, like he promised rough and hard. His thrusting wasn't, gentle one bit.

She tightened around him as she whimpered shaking her, hands in his hold. " _Nik."_ he heard her moan, groan his name. He smirked smugly down at her, before claiming her lips with his.

Using his vampire speed his pace quickened, and became even rougher. Caroline screamed out as he hit her g-spot every thrust.

It was sending her over the edge, her eyes were sealed shut. Klaus grunted out her name as his eyes closed.

He came then spilling his seed inside of her, Caroline moaned out his name as she came with him.

Klaus fell down next to her, letting her hands free. Caroline was breathing hard, he watched her chest raise up and down, as she struggle to catch her breath.

Klaus smiled greatly as he looked down her body, he noticed how sweaty she was. How breathless she was, all because of him.

He had done everything he promised her, and it made him beam, with happiness. He knew she was going to be, lots of fun.

Pulling her sweaty naked body against his, wrapping an arm around her waist. He whispered sweet words, in her ear.

Telling her how much he enjoyed her. And how much fun they were going to have, _together_. Forever.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Caroline Forbes was known as a cheerful, bubbly girl in Mystic Falls. Everyone knew her, most people loved her. When rumours spread that she was missing, everyone was worried for her. But everyone knew it was because of the _**Grinch**_.

Christmas day came and everyone was singing and cheering, around the huge Christmas tree in the town.

All Caroline could do was watch, as her friends and family sang. It brought tears to her eyes, she knew she couldn't go back home.

Not ever.

She had promised Klaus she wouldn't run away, she had sealed her fate. Ever since that day they met Klaus hadn't, let her alone for one second.

Caroline found out who he really was, a hybrid and every since then. He made her promise herself to him.

He told her he would kill every single person, in Mystic Falls. So she made a deal with him, she would stay with him willingly. If he promised to never, hurt a single soul in Mystic Falls.

He kept his promise as he Caroline, the night before Christmas, he had turned her into a vampire. She wanted to hate him for it, she begged him not to turn her. But he told her he was too selfish to let her go.

She was sired to him, so everything he asked she did, with pleasure.

They were both butt naked in their garden, she watched her friends dance, as he watched her cling to her humanity, as much as possible. He didn't turn her to the dark side, he wanted to keep her light.

He held her into a tight hug as he stroke her breasts, trailing downwards. The only songs that came out of Caroline's mouth, were the songs of pleasure, from Klaus.

They spend the rest of Christmas day fucking each other, senseless.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Wow this turned out to be very long! Hope you aren't bored haha, much love from Bambi x.


End file.
